The 10th International Conference on the Cell and Molecular Biology of Chlamydomonas will be held in Vancouver, B.C Canada on June 11-16, 2002. The biennial Chlamydomonas meetings bring together a highly interactive and collaborative community of -200 researchers from Europe, Asia, Australia and North America. The international nature of this relatively small group of scientists has proven invaluable in the development of Chlamydomonas as the model organism of choice for many fundamental biological problems, including flagellar and basal body function and assembly, organelle biosynthesis and its nuclear/organelle control, gametic differentiation and life-cycle progression, and photosynthesis and phototaxis. This application solicits travel funds to enable invited speakers, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students to attend the meeting in Vancouver.